


Even a sentinel hides

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Guide Mycroft, Guide Sherlock, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sentinel/guide history. When Mycroft and Sherlock seem to be unable to find themselves a companion, Anthea has to interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a sentinel hides

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Not finished. This is a WIP that I'm definetly writing and will have 4 or 5 chapters aproximately. I suck at updating in time so I make no promises from the beginning! THE RATING IS GOING TO CHANGE! 
> 
> Forgive any mistakes I'm Italian!

The first time Mycroft realized that Detective Inspector Lestrade was an handsome man it was when they met for the first time. It was just a thought that passed quickly in his mind. When the DI accepted the money he offered to spy on Sherlock he was really disappointed. He really had thought the man was different.

The next time they saw each other, Lestrade had a whole file of information about him, he had used his fingerprints (the ones he had left on the money) to find information about him. He had given him the money back warning him not to try and mess with policemen again. If that wasn’t something unusual on itself… Mycroft had really been surprised, it was another first time for him.

He had kept an eye on the Inspector after that. He seemed to really care about Sherlock and helped him to get clean, it was more than he had been able to accomplish with his little brother addiction.

One thing was certain. The man was beginning to be important to him, even if they had only met twice. He decided it was a great disadvantage for himself. He tried to stop thinking about him.

He couldn’t.

His PA agreed to keep an eye on the DI and sometimes, Mycroft, passed his rare free time watching him on CCTV. He was able to see how the man influenced his brother’s life and he begun to actually feel a little jealous of him.

What was more frustrating about the yarder, was that Mycroft had found himself unable to determine if the man was a guide, a sentinel or a normal, ordinary, human being. After being unable to find anything official about the man’s status, he went to the Tower himself.

The headmaster told him that no Gregory Lestrade had attended school there. The usual conclusion would be that he was normal then, but Mycroft and Sherlock were both guides and had never been to the Tower either, they had learnt how to hid their status very well, they were probably the more powerful guides of England. It was so unusual that they were not able to identify someone trying to hide from the Tower.

That was how Mycroft decided that if he was unable to understand what the DI was, then he must be human.

It was such a disappointment, he knew that at his age he needed to Bond soon with a Sentinel, as did his brother, and had thought that the DI could have been useful on that front if he was a sentinel. But he was apparently human. If not him, who would ever want one of them?

Mycroft found his solution in Anthea, she was a powerful sentinel and was able to pull him out of a Swoon quickly if necessary without any physical relationship or bond needed. She also helped Sherlock sometimes and her wife was not jealous of such a strange work relationship.

Anthea was never going to admit it but she had grew fond of the Holmes brother and just wanted to make them happy.

When John Watson appeared in their lives, he became another mystery. Before the war, John had been an amazing Sentinel, his eyes were his more useful skill, he was able to shot with accurate precision and with his sense of touch and smell he was able to make the more accurate diagnosis and heal faster and more accurately than other doctors.

After being shot though, he had seemed to become normal. It could have been because of some psychosomatic response, like his limp. But Sherlock had been able to cure that one, why not the other? They were both afraid that, if John didn’t use his powers soon, he would Zone and Sherlock would have to help him out of it, revealing himself as a Guide.

The reason they didn't want to be found out was the number of rules you had to follow if you were a registered guide. You had to bond as soon as you got of age and pass lots of tests, both phisical and mental. A lot of Guides run away from the Tower because of their stern methods that broke the mind of many Guides not strong enough to pass the tests. 

The Holmes brothers would have definitely passed those tests because of their great power as Guides but refused to be under the watchful eye of the Tower night and day. They just wanted independence.

It was obvious that John thought Sherlock was another Sentinel if not a mere human with great observation skills. With his deductions and his ability to see every single piece of evidence, it was the quickest thing to think. It was false of course. Sherlock had perfected his deductive skills with years of trying. He thought that using his (quite normal) senses to find the right evidence was far more noble than using powers. For him, if a Sentinel used his enhanced senses to solve a case, it was cheating.

And like that their lives kept going on. Sherlock and John fighting crime while Mycroft governed England behind the scenes. It was just their normal everyday life, and when it got to be too much, then there was Anthea to pull them out of their heads. 

Watching Sherlock and John lives together, she realized they were made for each other, soulmates almost. They were also clearly doing nothing about it.

Watching her boss pine after a Detective Inspector of NSY, she decided to take things in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me write faster ;)


End file.
